Hope and Love
by ShannonandStella
Summary: An old memeber came back. Two unlikely people came together. Life is never simple in TR, especially with relationships. the sequel to "Return and Suprises"
1. Chapter 1

Shannon pulled out another cup and put the kettle on "Help yourself" after a minute Grace and Shannon both had steaming cups of coffee Shannon lead them to the lounge and sat down "SO what do you want to talk about?"

"Well firstly Rose has to go to Base tomorrow and make a statement about what happened today and about the rape"

"Okay why aren't the local cops going to do the interview?"  
"I got Kerry to pull a couple of strings and let them familiar interview her"

"Thanks Grace, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Depends but yeah"

"I am taking the week off can you please take my shifts?"

"Yeah that's fine, but why are you taking the week of?"  
"Me and Lawson got into a fight and I just need to get out of there for a while"

"yeah thats fine but can i ask you about stella?"

"Yeah go ahead i guess"  
"What's with you too?"  
"Um I dunno I have kinda liked her for a while but yeah nothing really happened between us"

"Okay, I just don't want another bitch fight between me and Stella"

"What happened before I joined because Josh was really cold towards me and so was Lawson even though I already knew him"

"Well I was married to Connor and me and josh had an affair then there was an explosion, I blacked out. At the hospital I got a threat delivered to me Kerry knew about it and put me into witness protection, I had Josh's daughter who I haven't seen her in a while which I have to do when I leave here, when I go to the place that i was supposed to stay I found out that a guy who had killed josh's uncle was there and dealing and also running an illegal so i went undercover for six months shut down the place and then i got pulled out of witness protection cause the guy who made the treat was killed in a car crash with his brothers so there is no threat anymore"

They both sat on the couch for a while before they heard sobbing in the room next to them, they quickly glanced around before running to the room which Rose was staying in, they both could hear someone crying behind the door. They both looked at each other and knocked, the sobbing ceased Shannon opened the door before walking in, she could see red staining around Rose she quickly ran over to her and saw deep cuts along her wrists. "Grace ring for an ambulance"

"I'm sorry Shannon, I can't do it anymore, I just can't" rose said before collapsing

Shannon grabbed Rose in her arms and held her tight she could hear grace in the background ringing for an ambulance half a minute later Grace came over and pulled Roses arms out too inspect them, she grabbed a bandage like the person on the end of the line had said and wrapped them tightly around her wrists to try and stop the bleeding.

"Rose, why did you do it?" Grace said quietly when she had gained conscious again

"I don't want to do it anymore, I just don't want to"

"You are so, so strong Rose don't give up" Grace said, Shannon was quite she guessed that she had gone into shock. After a minute they could hear sirens approaching the apartment, men came through the door and started to check over Rose, half way through Rose passes out due to blood loss again. Shannon screamed and Grace held Shannon back while Shannon tried to get near Rose to help her

"Shannon, if you go over there you will only be in the way; please it is the best thing for Rose"

Shannon stopped struggling and fell to the ground for the hundredth time today she was starting to doubt whether or not she should get checked out by a doctor when she got to the hospital. "Shannon I need to ring Josh, sit down on the lounge okay and wait for me to come back then we will go to the hospital"

"Yeah thanks" Shannon said without looking at grace, Grace walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone out ringing the familiar number that she had been trying not to ring for so long

"Hello?"

"Hey josh its Grace"

"Hey you said you where just taking rose and Shannon home and you have been gone for two hours"

"Yeah well that's why I am ringing While I was speaking to Shannon Rose hurt herself she is on her way to the hospital now can you come around and talk to her?"

"Maybe we should get Stella to do it both of them are kinda pissed off at me at the moment"

"Okay well I'll ring Stella and can you meet us down at the hospital?"

"Yeah sure, I'll get someone to look after Alice"

"No please bring her down Josh I haven't seen her"

"Okay now ring Stella"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Josh hung up the phone and picked up Alice carefully making sure not to wake her, even though he had only been her proper father for a couple of hours he loved her as much as grace, she was exactly how he wanted his daughter to look with grace. Blonde hair with brown eyes he just hoped she wouldn't be as stubborn as her mother.


	2. Authors note

Authors note

Sorry I know how people hate these but I have not been able to keep going with this story for a while, firstly my laptop died and then too much school work so I promise I will write two parts tomorrow


	3. Chapter 2

Grace quickly walked back into the lounge room as Rose was being taken out of the apartment, Grace walked over too Shannon before talking to her

"Shannon can I borrow your phone I need to get Stella's number" asked Grace as she sat down, Shannon just nodded her head before giving Grace her phone

"Thanks" said Grace as she stood up and walked back into the kitchen before she rung Stella's unfamiliar number, it took two rings before she picked up and started to speak her tone annoyed and sleepy

"Who is this?" asked Stella her voice muffled

"Grace, Stella" sighed Grace as she looked back over at Shannon

"I swear Grace it is 11:00 at night I only got home three hours ago from an 18 hour shift leave me alone and go to sleep" sighed Stella

"Yeah well I probably would be with my daughter and Josh right now but I am with your girlfriend who is currently in shock because her daughter just got placed into a ambulance and taken to hospital" growled Grace keeping her voice low but getting her message through none the same

"What?" said Stella suddenly her voice was high and all trace of her sleepiness gone

"Rose cut herself I need you to get to royal Melbourne hospital now" said Grace before sighing and waiting for Stella's reply which only took seconds

"Okay, wait did Rose do this on accident?" asked Stella jumping out of bed and running around her apartment trying to get everything she needed

"No Stella she didn't she did it on purpose, Okay Stel I know we haven't been best of friends but I swear just for your girlfriends sake lets not fight tonight because I swear when I get her to the hospital I am getting someone to look over her" said Grace walking towards Shannon

"Okay Grace and thank you I will meet you there" said Stella as the line went dead on her end, Grace walked over and put her hand on Shannon's shoulder

"Shannon come on" said Grace trying to coax Shannon out of her blank state

"Okay" said Shannon her expression not changing, as Grace walked towards the door she picked up a jumper that was sitting beside the door that was Shannon's and lead Shannon out of her apartment and locking the door behind her before walking to the car.


	4. Chapter 3

As grace and Shannon reached the hospital they where meet by Stella and Josh with the small girl sleeping in his arms

"Hey" said Stella walking up to Shannon and pulling her into a hug, Shannon relaxed into her embrace and let another couple of tears fall "are you okay?" asked Stella as she pulled Shannon at arms length to see how she looked, Shannon's hair was messed up and her face was tear stained, her eyes where blood shot from crying

"I think she needs to get checked out" said Grace taking Alice from Josh's arms and holding her close to her body

"Thanks Grace" said Stella as she pulled her into a quick hug before grabbing Shannon's hand and leading her away to see a nurse, Grace sighed before walking over to a spare chair and sat down, Josh sat down beside her and placed his arm around her.

"You okay Grace?" asked Josh as he kissed her head

"Yeah, I missed you and Alice, I don't want to ever leave you again" said Grace as she looked at josh before looking back down at her daughter

"I don't want you too ever leave again" said Josh he stood up quickly before Grace gave him a confuse look "I am going to ask a nurse how Rose is going I still bad about it" sighed Josh before walking over to the nurses desk and talking to her for a minute before walking back over to Grace and sitting down again

" she said that Rose is in surgery, but she will be out in about ten minutes and we can see her after that" said Josh putting his arm back around Grace, they heard a door open before they looked up and saw Shannon and Stella enter the room. They sat down across from them before Stella spoke  
"how is Rose?" asked Stella


	5. Chapter 4

The nurse said that Rose is in surgery and that she will be out in about ten minutes and we can see her after that, but she will have to a counsellor to make sure everything is alright so that she can go home" said Josh not meeting Shannon's eyes as he spoke

"Thanks Josh" said Stella as Shannon rested her head on Stella's shoulder, Stella wrapped her arm around Shannon as they sat there Alice started wriggling which made Shannon laughed at the little bundle

"She is cute Grace" said Shannon as she smiled for the first time in a while

"Thanks Shannon" said Grace as she tried to make sure that Alice wouldn't fall as she wiggled around

"Shannon do you want anything to drink?" asked Stella looking over at Shannon who had now found a spot on the wall and was staring at it

"Um Yeah thanks Stel" said Shannon her eyes not leaving the spot, Grace noticed this and Stood up placing Alice in Josh's arms before Stella gave her a quizzical look before Grace spoke

"I want to get a drink as well, Josh do you want one?" asked Grace placing her hand on his shoulder

"Yeah just a water don't really don't feel like anything else" said Josh moving his eyes down to Alice

"Okay, Let's go Stel" said Grace as she pulled Stella towards the machines that held water and food

"Grace what is happening between us?" asked Stel as she pulled out money out of her pocket and bought two waters one for her and one for Shannon

"Stel yeah we fought before but that was a while ago I don't want us to start this again you hating me and me being pissed at you all the time" said Grace as she payed the machine and got her two bottles of water aswell

"Yeah I don't Want to fight anymore either Stel, and sorry about before" said Grace moving back towards the group before sitting down leaving Stella trailing behind

"Either do I" whispered Stella as she sat down beside Shannon suddenly lights and noises started Coming from Roses room and "code red" was being screamed around the area.


	6. Chapter 5

Shannon shot up when she noticed that the room that the nurses where running into was Rose's room, Stella grabbed Shannon by the waist when Shannon tried to run towards Rose's room, Grace stood up as quickly as Shannon did and held Shannon's arms

"Shannon" Said Stella still trying to hold onto Shannon as she tried to pull away from Stella's embrace

"Stella let me go, I need to know she is alright" cried Shannon as tears ran down her face a the fear of losing her daughter again

"Shannon, they will be doing everything possible if you go over there than they aren't going to be able to help Rose with you by her side, you need to stay here" said Grace as she held Shannon's arms tighter

"Please" cried Shannon as she stopped struggling as more tears slid down her face, Josh was still sitting down he was staring at roses room praying that she would be okay, Grace looked over at the room for the first time the lights where still blazing like a disco and the noise felt like someone was holding a air horn right next to her ear. Stella still holding onto Shannon's waist was nearly frozen she saw how much Rose being kidnapped had taken out of her let alone if Rose, well she didn't want to think about it. After another minute the lights stopped flashing and the noise finally subsided as a Doctor came out of the room Grace, Shannon, Stella and Josh quickly walked over to her. The Doctor walked over to them and meets the halfway across the room; she quickly looked at her clip board before Shannon started to speak

"Is Rose okay?" asked Shannon as her voice broke

"Yes and No" said the Doctor as she looked up to see Shannon

"Please Say she is okay" said Shannon as another tear slide down her check and Stella pulled Shannon into her body again.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

So do I get any Reviews? Please


	7. Chapter 6

The Doctor looked at Shannon and quickly at Stella before answering her question

"Yes, she is okay, She will need extensive treatment for what she has been through which is normal" said The doctor as she signed a piece of paper on her clipboard "Also she says she wants to see you, two at a time no more than that" said the Doctor sternly

"So what happened before?" asked Stella as she relaxed her embrace and felt Shannon do the same

"She had an reaction to some of the medicine that we gave her, it will be flushed out of her body in the next ten minutes or so, we don't see any more problems arising" said the doctor before walking away, Shannon relaxed further before she turned to face Stella

"Thanks Stel" said Shannon as Stella kissed her forehead

"No probs" said Stella before she held Shannon's hand and turned to Grace and Josh, Grace had calmed down the worry was now absent from her eyes and replaced with relief "Grace, Shannon and I will go first do you want to come after?" said Stella as Shannon squeezed her hand

"Yeah I just want to talk to her for a second before Josh and I go home" said Grace as she nodded her head.

"okay" said Shannon as she pulled Stella along the hallway to the front of Rose's door she didn't hesitate when she opened the door and looked inside to see Rose, she was now wearing a green hospital gown and her hair was now tied back, Shannon looked down to see that Rose's arm was covered with a white bandage and needles sticking into her other hand where she was hooked up to various machines. Rose looked over from the window that was on the other side of the wall to where now stood Stella and Shannon. Rose gave a weak smile before Shannon walked over too her and sat down

"Hey" said Rose weakly as Shannon sat down

"Hey" replied Shannon before carefully holding Rose's hand that was bandaged.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

So any more reviews?


	8. Chapter 7

Stella watched the exchange from the door, she noticed as soon as Shannon held Rose's hand, Rose smiled as Shannon relaxed. Rose squeezed Shannon's hand lightly with some of the energy she could muster.

"You okay?" Asked Shannon as she looked over Rose again

"Yeah Shan, tired and weak but I am okay they said that it was lucky you guys found me..." Rose trailed off as she looked down and felt a tear escape her eye

"Rose, next time just come talk to me, I have been through the same feelings Rose" said Shannon as she wiped away the tear that escaped

"I know I just went to go to bed, I had a bad thought, It came really quickly I don't know why it did and I did the first thing that came to my head, cutting usually worked but it didn't this time I cut harder to try and make it work. Now I am here" said Rose as more tears left her eyes and raced each other down her face

"Rose, I know how you feel okay? I did the same thing sweetheart" said Shannon as she wiped the tears away gently. Rose looked up to Shannon as she spoke

"You did?" asked Rose, she couldn't imagine that the woman standing in front of her could be in the same way as she was now

"Yeah I hurt myself pretty badly my friend came over to find me unconscious one day, I didn't need to go to hospital but they made me go to counselling once a week after that, and they also took me there to make sure that I went I accepted it, It helped me a lot" said Shannon as she gently squeezed her hand again

"Shannon can you organise for me to go to counselling? Please? I need it" said Rose as she looked over toward the door where Stella was

"Yeah I will" said Shannon as she kissed Rose's head before she looked over at Stella

"Stella you can come in" smiled Rose as she felt safer now than she had in a long time.


	9. Chapter 8

"Thanks" said Stella as she sat down beside Shannon on a chair that had been obviously placed there by the nurses

"so how long until I get out of here?" asked Rose as she smiled lightly

"When the doctors say you can" said Shannon sternly

"Well obviously" Rose said as she rested her head back down on the pillow as she didn't have much energy left

"Grace wants to see you before she leaves is that okay?"Said Stella as she placed her hand on Shannon's free hand

"Yup" said Rose trying to make the atmosphere lighter within the room

"Okay well I'll get her now if that's okay? I think Alice needs to go home" said Stella as Shannon squeezed her hand again

"Okay" nodded Rose weakly

"And after that you need to get rest" said Shannon noticing that Rose was losing energy to keep her head up and squeeze her hand

"Deal" nodded Rose before closing her eyes briefly; Stella quickly stood up and walked out the door before reaching Grace and Josh sitting down besides her holding a sleeping Alice

"How is she?" asked Grace looking up from Alice

"She is okay, if you want to see her I suggest you see her now she hasn't got much energy left, after you see her I will take Shannon home, they both need to get some sleep.

"Okay I will see her now, Josh can you stay here with Alice?" asked Grace as she placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yup" whispered Josh, with that Stella and Grace walked towards Rose's room

"Josh is kind of cute Grace, what did you do to him?" laughed Stella as they where half way to Roses room

"Hey he was the one who knocked me up not the other way around" laughed Grace

"Fair enough" laughed Stella as she got to Rose's room, Shannon looked over at the door when she heard a knock and saw that Stella and Grace at the door. Shannon quickly kissed Rose's head before getting up and walking towards the two woman at the door

"Shannon you don't have to leave" said Grace as Shannon reached the door

"It is okay Grace, I'll come back after you talk" said Shannon as she smiled, Grace nodded before walking over too Rose's bed and sitting down on the chair which Shannon had sat on only seconds before, Stella smiled before leading Shannon out of the door.


	10. Chapter 9

"Hey Grace" said Rose as she opened her eyes

"Hey, How are you feeling?" asked Grace as she looked over Rose

"Pretty shit actually" said Rose closing her eyes lightly "Just don't tell Shannon or Stella I don't want them to worry and before you ask yeah I told the doctor" a small smile crept over Rose's face and crept over Grace's at the same time

"And how did you know that" laughed Grace

"I don't know" sighed Rose

"Shannon was really worried Rose" said Grace seriously

"Yeah I know, I am sorry; It was a spear of the moment thing I promise I had a really bad thing just come into my mind and I freaked out it won't happen again" said Rose as her voice cracked

"Has Shannon asked you to go to counselling?" asked Grace as she held Roses hand

"No the other way around I asked her to organise for counselling" said Rose as her eyes closed again slowly

"That's good I think you may need it I am not saying you are weak, just to sort through some things that happen and realise that it was never your fault" said Grace

"Yeah I know it isn't my fault but it just feels as though I should have been able to do something to stop him" sighed Rose

"When someone gets an image into their head it can be hard to stop them, you just have to rise above all that happened, for example look at your mum. She is now a great negotiator in TR between you and me better than Lawson" laughed Grace

"Okay you have a good point there" Rose gave a small laugh at Grace's comment before her eyes closed again

"You tired?" asked Grace Concern evident in her voice

"Yeah I am and thirsty" sighed Rose

"Do you want some water?" asked Grace gently removing her hand from Roses and walking towards the sink that had a couple of plastic cups

"Yeah, thanks Grace" said Rose as she opened her eyes again

"It is okay" said Grace as she filled the cup and walked back over to the bed and placed the cup to Roses lips before Rose drank some of the water. "I think it is time for me to leave, I need to get Alice home and you need to rest" said Grace before she heard a soft snore from Rose, Grace smiled before placing the cup on the bench beside Rose and walking out very quietly as not to wake her up.


	11. Chapter 10

As Grace closed the door Shannon and Stella walked towards her, she hadn't been in the room for very long so she decided that they were probably confused. As she thought the look of confusion came over their faces.

"Rose is asleep" said Grace as the look of confusion left their faces Grace smiled a little "we spoke quickly, she told me she was getting counselling and she was thirsty so I gave her a drink of water but she was really tired, I am sorry to bail on you but I think that it is time that Josh and I went home to put Alice to bed" said Grace her face now full of regret

"Don't worry Grace, go take Alice home and thank you for everything" said Shannon sincerity filling her voice, Grace nodded as she turned and walked towards Josh who now had the sleeping girl in his arms

"You ready to go?" asked Grace holding her arms open so that Alice's body could fit perfectly in them, Josh nodded as he placed Alice in Grace's arms and stood up placing a protective arm around Grace's shoulders and placed his other hand onto her arms that held their daughter. As they walked out Shannon and Stella smiled at the pair before walking into Rose's room and closing the door quietly Stella sat down on the chair and beckoned Shannon to sit down on her lap, Shannon complied and sat down resting her head into the crock of Stella's neck. After half an hour in that position a nurse came in and looked at the pair before smiling

"We can get you a hospital bed if you want me too, if would be a lot comfier" smiled the nurse as Shannon nodded her head

"that would be good thanks" said Shannon as she rested her head down again the nurse nodded before walking back out of the room, another five minutes past before a bed entered the room with a nurse at either end of it before they place it in its place and then spoke to Shannon "Rose won't be out for a while so we think that it would be better than sleeping in a chair for the rest of the time" Shannon nodded before getting up and walking over too them

"Thank you very much" said Shannon before holding her hands out to Stella who great fully accepted them as Shannon pulled Stella up she stumbled a bit it was now 4:30 in the morning and they were both exhausted so they both walked over to the bed Stella got onto it on the right side and Shannon the left Stella wrapped her arms around Shannon's waist when Shannon placed her back to Stella's body before sighing and the both closed their eyes letting sleep over come them.

_**I havent been getting many reviews for this story :'( I have another 4-5 chapters then this story should be finished :) anyway review**_


	12. Author Note

Heyy everyone

Sorry for any inconvenience that this may bring you but I will not be writing for the next two/three month due to me being busy with lots of school work and work experience. I will try and update atleast once during this time but bear with me since I am very busy being in year 10 and having the deal with some personal issues. I will be reading the stories on here though and will be reviewing them but not as often

Thank you for everyone's reviews and support

Sincerely Shannon.


End file.
